


Dinner Date

by MynameisTyberia



Series: Malec One-Shots [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, cos that's how I roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisTyberia/pseuds/MynameisTyberia
Summary: Magnus and Alec go out to dinner.Magnus gains some attention





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some jealous Alec. 
> 
> plus, I am 3 chapters away from completing my malec fallen angel au 
> 
> enjoy my lovelies

After what can only be described as an awful first date, they both decided that once a week they would turn off their phones, forget all about shadowhunters and downworld business and just focus on each other. Magnus had already discovered that Alec had a soft spot for cats and that he adored pineapple on pizza. Something that Magnus had been shocked by because who really enjoyed pineapple on pizza? Who would intentionally order that? They’d discussed what their favourite films were and what their favourite books were. Alec’s past date choices had included picnic in the park, superhero movie marathon and a cooking class.

This week it was Magnus’ turn to choose.

He had decided to get reservations to one of the restaurants that Alec had mentioned that he’d wanted to visit. It had been difficult at first to get them but Magnus was nothing if not persistent. A few smiles here, a few glances there and Magnus had left the restaurant in under ten minutes with reservations with a table on the balcony.

He couldn’t wait to tell Alec.

***

“You’re not wearing _that_ , are you?”

Alec looks down at what he’s wearing, black jeans with a black shirt. The usual attire. “I was planning on it. Why? What’s the matter with what I’m wearing?”

Magnus walks over to their wardrobe. “What’s right with it?” He starts flinging clothes in the direction of where Alec is standing. “You know that normally I wouldn’t comment on what you’re wearing but I want everyone in the restaurant to be envious of me.” Clothes are still being flung at Alec. He attempts to move out of the way but, if anything, the garments seem to be programmed to directly hit Alec in the face. “I want them all wishing that they could take you home.” Magnus huffs. “Where is that deep red shirt? I know it’s in here somewhere.”

“The shirt that’s too tight? The shirt that I threw out a week ago?”

“Yes, and I thought that you accidently placed it there. So, I decided to place it back where it belongs.”

“I’m not wearing that thing out.”

“But _Alexander_ , the whole point of you wearing it is so that I have fun getting you out of it.” He pops his head out of the wardrobe, shirt in hand and a triumphant smile on his face. “I found it!” He throws the shirt at Alec. “Put that on quickly, we’re already slightly late.”

Alec folds his arms over his chest. “I’m not wearing that.”

Magnus pouts and Alec already knows that he’s lost this battle. “ _Darling_ , if you wear it then I promise that I’ll do that thing you like.”

Alec’s eyebrows perk up. “All of it?”

“ _All_ of it.”

***

They arrive at the restaurant ten minutes late because how could Magnus not whisper sweet nothings into Alec’s ear and watch his face turn the same colour as the shirt, when he was _right there_. It’s not his fault that Alec blushes so prettily.

The waiter offers Magnus a wide grin before ushering them both to their table. Alec goes to pull the chair out for Magnus but the waiter is quicker. He watches as Magnus takes the seat offered to him with a soft smile.

“My name’s Edward and I’ll be your waiter this evening. Would sirs like to hear what our chef’s specials are tonight?” He might be addressing them both but his eyes are only focused on Magnus.

Alec does not like this _at all_.

Alec coughs and watches as Edward’s eyes slowly travel from Magnus to him. “I’m sure we’ll just browse the menu right sweetheart?” As soon as the word leaves his mouth, he knows he shouldn’t have said it because, even though Edward should get the message that Magnus isn’t for the taking, it also means that Magnus will no doubt ask Alec some questions.

He already can tell from Magnus’ smile that he’s going to live to regret ever using that endearment. “Of course, darling.” He looks back at Edward. “Could we see the wine list?” Alec watches as Edward passes the wine list to Magnus, there is the briefest touch and Alec is so close to seeing red. Magnus is oblivious, smiling up at Edward before thanking him as he walks away. Alec watches as Magnus runs his eyes over the list. “I was thinking something a little soft, not too tangy. I don’t want you completely inebriated before we get to the main event.” He looks up at Alec. “Are you okay? Cold?” He clicks his fingers; a wisp of blue smoke and Alec can feel the lining in his jacket becoming thicker. “That better?” Alec nods. “Good. I was thinking about ordering the Salmon and Quinoa tzatziki salad. Have you decided on what you want to order?”

“I’ll have the same.”

Magnus gives him a confused look. “Are you sure you’re okay? You seem quiet. More than usual anyway.”

“I’m fine. I’m just appreciating the view.”

Magnus looks up at the night sky. “Yeah. I’m so glad that I could be here, looking at the night sky with the person I love.”

“That’s not the view I was talking about Magnus.”

Magnus laughs. “I cannot believe that Alec Lightwood just flirted with me.”

Alec grabs Magnus’ hand. “You know that I appreciate this. You didn’t have to go to so much trouble just so that we could be sitting under the stars.”

The smile Magnus gives Alec is soft. His thumb strokes Alec’s hand. “Only the best for you Alec.”

Alec is about to reply with something that he had spent days rehearsing in the mirror, much to Jace’s amusement. But Edward uses that exact moment to ask if they were ready to order. His eyes are glued only on Magnus when he tells him their order. Magnus must have noticed Alec’s death glare aimed at Edward because he squeezes Alec’s hand. He looks at Magnus and in that moment, everyone else in the restaurant isn’t there. It’s just Alec and Magnus.

Edward must have taken the hint because when Alec does eventually break eye contact with Magnus, the waiter is gone.

“Are you going to tell me what all that was about?”

Alec shrugs. He’s not about to tell Magnus how he’s so close to showing Edward and the rest of the occupants of this restaurant exactly who Magnus belongs to. “There’s nothing to tell.”

“You’re a really bad liar Alexander.”

“Okay fine. Have you not noticed that our waiter has a bit of a soft spot for you?”

“Everyone does. I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, people just fall at my feet.”

Alec scoffs. “Stop joking. Our waiter is attempting to flirt with you.”

Magnus offers up a small smile. “At one point, I may have been an eligible bachelor but I’m not anymore. How could I even glance at anybody else when I have a piece of art right in front of me?”

***

Alec has to give credit to Magnus’ acting skills because for the rest of the dinner, he doesn’t even look in the direction of Edward. His eyes never stray too far from Alec. When dessert arrives, chocolate mousse, Magnus is quick to begin feeding Alec it. He can feel Edward’s eyes on him but Alec gives nothing away. With every spoonful mousse, Alec can feel himself blush a little bit more.

He watches as Magnus takes a spoonful of mousse. Alec can see a speck of chocolate on his bottom lip and he can’t help but lean over and kiss Magnus. It takes Magnus a moment for him to catch up with what’s happening before he’s returning the kiss. Alec licks at Magnus’ bottom lip until he opens his mouth and then Alec suddenly tastes a mixture of chocolate mousse and _Magnus_.

There is a cough from behind them. Alec breaks the kiss and sees Edward. Alec smiles. “I think we’ll take the dessert to go.”


End file.
